Trump Supporters
|AMNY://Donald Trump's celebrity supporters: Actors, athletes, politicians and more> By amNY.com staff January 20, 2017 "President Donald Trump has a "huge" backing of notable supporters -- from celebrities to sports figures to politicians. See who's celebrating Trump's victory, inauguration and more."|AMNY://Donald Trump's celebrity supporters: Actors, athletes, politicians and more> Kanye West "Kanye West said he loved Trump's approach at a concert in San Jose, Calif., on Nov. 17, 2016. "If I would have voted, I would have voted for Trump," he said, admitting that he didn't participate in the election. He also shouted "build that wall" during the concert, apparently referring to Trump's promise to build a wall along the U.S.-Mexico border|Reuters://Kanye West booed as declares support for Donald Trump>. Meanwhile, West's wife showed support for Clinton during the campaign." Paris Hilton "Celebrity socialite Paris Hilton said in an Australian TV interview this week that she also voted for Trump, describing him as an old family friend."|Reuters://Kanye West booed as declares support for Donald Trump> Clint Eastwood "Despite saying Trump has "said a lot of dumb things," Clint Eastwood praised Trump for not being like the "kiss-ass generation" and worrying about political correctness. "He's onto something because secretly everybody's getting tired of political correctness, kissing up," the actor said. He didn't give the most enthusiastic endorsement though. When asked whether he will vote for Trump or Hillary Clinton, he said, "That's a tough one, isn't it? I'd have to go for Trump ... you know, 'cause she's declared that she's gonna follow in Obama's footsteps."" Kirstie Alley "Kirstie Alley tweeted in April 2016, "HELLO BOYS! this is my formal endorsement of @realDonaldTrump & I'm a woman! (last I checked) And Rudy, U R amazing!"" Ted Cruz "In an abrupt about-face, Texas Sen. Ted Cruz announced his endorsement of former rival and Republican presidential nominee Donald Trump on Friday, Sept. 23, 2016. "A year ago, I pledged to endorse the Republican nominee, and I am honoring that commitment. And if you don't want to see a Hillary Clinton presidency, I encourage you to vote for him," Cruz said." Aaron Carter "Aaron Carter explained in an April interview with People that he supports Donald Trump because he likes "somebody who likes to defy the odds." "I'm too intelligent for you guys -- like people, who don't understand politics. I have a lot more information than I've given out," he said." Jon Voight "Jon Voight said in a statement to conservative website Breitbart News, "I pray all Americans who have seen and felt the meltdown of America with the Obama years, to please fight for Donald Trump. He will not let us down. I pray for all good people to see clearly what faces us now. The right vote will save our nation."" Willie Robertson ""Duck Dynasty" star Willie Robertson endorsed Donald Trump in January 2015. "Mr. Trump is a real leader," Robertson said in a news release. "He represents success and strength, two attributes our country needs."" Stephen Baldwin "Stephen Baldwin told CNN's Don Lemon back in July 2015 that Donald Trump "would make a great president," adding that "he's not a politician and he doesn't care what anybody thinks."" Azealia Banks "Singer Azealia Banks has tweeted her support for Trump multiple times. In May she wrote on Twitter, "I REALLY want Donald Trump to win the election." "Hillary has been GROOMED for the presidency. she's another one of the establishments robots here to carry out an agenda," Banks wrote in another tweet." Ted Nugent "Singer Ted Nugent, who is an NRA board member, wrote an article for World Net Daily defending Donald Trump and sharing his opinion that Trump should be awarded the Medal of Freedom "for speaking his mind in such a bold, honest and straight-forward manner." "Donald Trump's message sings to Americans because he doesn't play politically correct brain-dead games," Nugent says in the post. "He calls them like he sees them. That's refreshing to millions of Americans who believe political correctness is a public cancer that has eroded free speech and everything else good about America."" Charlie Sheen "Actor Charlie Sheen said he would be Donald Trump's running mate "in a heartbeat" in a tweet in August 2015. Sheen, however, had previously tweeted that Trump is "a sad & silly homunculus" and "a shame pile of idiocy."" Gary Busey "Gary Busey said in September 2015 that he thinks Donald Trump would be a good president. "I know him personally. I know him professionally. He's a great guy. He's sharp. He's fast. He can change the country after the last eight years," he told Fox News. Busey previously voiced support for Newt Gingrich in 2011." Loretta Lynn "The country music singer Loretta Lynn told Reuters, "Trump has sold me - what more can I say?" "I just think he's the only one who's going to turn this country around," she added." Mike Tyson "Former heavyweight boxing champ Mike Tyson revealed he would endorse presidential candidate Donald Trump on HuffPost Live in October 2015. "He should be president of the United States," Tyson said. "Let's try something new. Let's run America like a business, where no colors matter. Whoever can do the job, gets the job."" Hulk Hogan "Hulk Hogan backed Mitt Romney in 2012. Now, he just may have some political ambitions of his own. The former WWE wrestler told TMZ in August 2015 that he wants to be on Donald Trump's ticket as vice president." Dennis Rodman "Dennis Rodman voiced his support for Donald Trump's candidacy in July 2015. The former NBA player tweeted, "@realDonaldTrump has been a great friend for many years. We don't need another politician, we need a businessman like Mr. Trump! Trump 2016."" Paul O'Neill "Former Yankees player Paul O'Neill attended one of Trump's news conferences in Jupiter, Fla., on March 8, 2016." Tila Tequila "Tila Tequila announced her support for Donald Trump in an October 2015 YouTube video. "I think Donald Trump's the man because the New World Order's coming and it's coming for us the people and 'TilaVerse,'" she said." Kid Rock "Kid Rock told Rolling Stone that he is "digging Donald Trump," adding that America should let the business man run the country like a business. He had previously spoke out in support of Ben Carson back in February 2015. "I'm very interested in the things that Ben Carson has to say," he told New York Times Magazine." Lou Ferrigno "Former bodybuilder Lou Ferrigno told TMZ in a July 2015 video that Donald Trump cares about keeping the country safe." Chris Christie "New Jersey Gov. Chris Christie endorsed Donald Trump shortly after dropping out of the presidential race. "I will lend my support between now and November in any way for Donald," he said in February 2016." Ben Carson "Ben Carson endorsed his former Republican rival back in March 2016, shortly after he suspended his own campaign for president. "Some people have gotten the impression that Donald Trump is this person who is not malleable, who does not have the ability to listen and to take information in and make wise decisions. And that's not true. He's much more cerebral than that," Carson said." Sarah Palin ""The status quo has got to go," she said. Palin also told the crowd that Trump would "kick ISIS' ass."" References Category:Conservatism Category:Neoconservatism